


Will You Ever See Me?

by ButterflyBbobbo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, There will be twins, a boy and girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBbobbo/pseuds/ButterflyBbobbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok blames Baekhyun for breaking him and Junmyeon up. And makes it a point to show his loathing towards his younger husband.</p>
<p>Due to certain circumstances, Minseok comes around..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Ever See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first XiuBaek, though I secretly love this pairing. Especially with Top!Xiu. This is a fill for a prompt at EMP: http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/20628.html?thread=8979092
> 
> This will be split into two, I'm just kinda too tired right now to finish the last bits. In the second chapter, there will be celebration. I hope you enjoyed. :)

 

When Baekhyun thought of his marriage, happily in love with a child on the way, he hadn't imagined it would be like this. With him sleeping in another room in different quarters than his husband. He hadn't imagined that his husband loathes his very being, or being ignored to the point that he is now used to the pain it brings to his chest. 

His husband, of 6 months now, is Kim Minseok. He is a lovely man, slightly shorter than he is, but slim with a masculine build. That is due to years of training. 

His reason for being the bane of Minseok's existence? The older male's ex-lover, Kim Junmyeon. The two had been in love several years after the Byun's and Kim's decided to become alliances and marry their two oldest sons together. 

Story was, Junmyeon and Minseok met while the latter was attending a prestige university, and had fallen in love after months of courting and dating. Which was against his father's rules, but Minseok was a bit of a rebel.

So when Baekhyun became of age, the date for their marriage was set. 

"This is the worst day ever. I will never love you, Byun Baekhyun." Were Minseok's exact words. To say Baekhyun was heart broken  was an understatement. He had put his head down, and silently watched as their families celebrated an already broken and pointless marriage. 

Their first night was less romantic. Minseok was a little too rough, but seemed to be a bit apologetic as he saw Baekhyun limp to the bathroom to clean up and soothe his aching muscles with a nice hot bath. Though when Baekhyun returned, Minseok was on his side, sound asleep. 

The first time the verbal and mental abuse happened, Baekhyun saw it coming but it still hurt him nonetheless. 

"Baekhyun, don't you ever do anything but sit around? Make yourself useful and clean the place up."

"Baekhyun, you need to lose weight. Jun was easy enough to toss around. You're much too heavy for that."

"Can't you ever do anything right? The food's burnt, my clothes are still damp, there's dirt everywhere! God you're so useless."

The only thing that makes him feel even remotely normal is the biweekly visits he gets from his friends, and the way the servants and maids treat him. It's not much, but it's enough to make him feel less like crap. 

And the nightly visits his husband makes when he's in need of release, or trying to conceive an heir. 

Baekhyun panted softly, biting his bottom lip as he felt Minseok push in the last finger. He always used two fingers, but by now, Baekhyun was used to the sting, hell he even welcomed it sometimes, if it meant spending 30 more minutes with his husband. 

"I'm ready." He says in between moans, rocking his hips up to try stimulate his own prostate. 

Minseok silently pulls his fingers out, and grabs the bottle. He pours some onto his hand and coats his cock, pumping it a few times. He nudged Baekhyun's thighs a bit wider, fitting himself between them before pressing into the younger male. 

Baekhyun clutched at the sheets, moaning throatily. Minseok used to mutter things into his ear just to hurt him, but now he's silent, save for the grunts and groans, as he takes Baekhyun. 

"F-Faster." Baekhyun pants, rolling his hips up, getting some friction on his own cock. Minseok complies, biting his bottom lip as he felt Baekhyun tighten around him. He leans down, latching his mouth onto Baekhyun's pale shoulder.

Baekhyun moans, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "F-fuck! Minseok!" He cries out, his prostate getting struck with every thrust in. 

Minseok starts to thrust harder, spreading Baekhyun's thighs to go even deeper. Baekhyun's moans get louder, almost screaming at how much his husband was pleasuring him. 

"Don't stop." Baekhyun pants, his vision blurring. Minseok simply snaps his hips into the pliant body beneath his own. 

All too soon, it is over. After making Baekhyun come twice, Minseok spills into the younger, shuddering. Baekhyun whimpers. "No, please don't move." He wants to say, but the words are stuck in his parched throat. "Please stay with me." It's all he has ever wanted, but never got.

Moments later, Minseok stands up, and cleans himself off, then walks out without looking back. Baekhyun let's the tears roll down his cheeks once he knows that Minseok has returned to his room. He gingerly cups his slightly protruding stomach. 

"Will your father ever see me as a lover baby? Will he ever love me as much as he will you? Probably not.." He murmurs to their unborn child. 

Baekhyun flinched when he heard the front door open and slam shut. The deal with the Jung's must have went wrong. He wouldn't blame Minseok for being mad, they have been working on a truce for several months, but it seems like it didn't go as planned. 

Baekhyun knew better to get in his husband's way when he's angry. So he tugs his oversized shirt back down, and tries to hurry to his room. 

"Baekhyun! Where do you think you're going!" Minseok's voice booms. Whoops. Too slow.  Fuck, I'm not ready for his words.

"You cow where do you think you're going." 

"B-bathroom." Baekhyun replies, flinching. "Get over here now." The tone in Minseok's voice told him to obey or face the consequences. 

Baekhyun silently whimpers, but waddles over to Minseok. The elder grabs him by the nape of his neck, and forces him down. Baekhyun whines at the slight pain radiating from his kneecaps, glancing up at Minseok with wide, and hurt and angry eyes. 

He shoves Minseok away harshly before scrambling up to his feet. "For fuck sakes Minseok! I am not a toy! I am your husband and a human being!" He shouts, angry tears rolling down his eyes. How could the elder just expect him to let him do anything he pleased? Especially in the angry state he's  in.

Minseok glares at him. 

"I can do what I like with you. You don't seem to mind it." The grin he shoots towards Baekhyun only angers the younger more. 

"Fuck you Minseok! When will you see me as more?! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE AND CARE FOR ME LIKE OTHER HUSBANDS DO FOR THEIR LOVERS?!" Baekhyun screams, panting and hiccuping slightly to hold back his cries. 

"You know why." Minseok spits back, standing toe to toe with Baekhyun. 

"IT WASN'T MY FUCKING FAULT THIS HAPPENED YOU DICK! IF SOMEONE IS TO BLAME IT'S OUR PARENTS!" Baekhyun shoves Minseok away from him, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "But if you are too stupid to notice, I don't mind! I fell in love with you, with the idea of us having the perfect life, the perfect family, but nope. You fell in love with another man knowing you were already engaged. You want a divorce? Fine. Send the damn papers to my hotel room." Baekhyun says, turning on his heel. 

It was getting too much to be Minseok's husband. Especially knowing that it's one sided. 

It happened so suddenly. The pain he felt in his stomach. He clutched at it, rubbing it ever so gently. 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, calm down I'll calm down." Baekhyun whimpers. The pain intensified, and before he could collapse, arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Baekhyun, what's wrong?" Minseok asks, worry clear in his eyes. 

Baekhyun growls, and tries to push his hands away. "You don't fucking care, you never do." He says, groaning. 

Minseok ignores him and picks him up when Baekhyun cries out in pain once again. He rushes out of the house and places him in his car. He hops into the driver's side and drives to the nearest hospital, worry eating at him. 

"Baby, it's okay. Please don't leave so soon," He hears Baekhyun say to his stomach. Realization dawns on him. Baekhyun is pregnant with his child. And he could be possibly having a miscarriage. He pressed down on the accelerator, getting them to the hospital that much faster. 

He could deal with the police later, his husband and unborn child were more important. He parks close to the entrance and helps Baekhyun out of the car, picking him up bridal style before rushing him into the emergency. 

Once he calls for help, 2 nurses rush to him with a gurney. He places Baekhyun onto it while another nurse comes up to him with a clipboard.

"I'm going to need all his information sir." She says, pen ready.

"His name is Kim Baekhyun. He's pregnant with our first baby but I am not too sure how far along he is. He was born in May 16, 1992. His blood type is O, he has no allergies to any type of medication. Please tell me he and our baby will be okay." Minseok says, holding his tears back. 

"I'm not one to sugar coat things. We'll do what we can. But for now, can you tell me what happened?" The nurse says. 

Minseok looks down in shame. "We got into an argument." He says.

"I'm sure you know to not argue with a pregnant person." The nurse says, writing a few things down. Minseok stays silent. 

"Just wait here, if I hear anything about Mr. Kim and your child, I will let you know." She says, before turning on her heel and walks back to the nurses station. Minseok sits down, putting his head in his hands before letting out a silent sob.

He's possibly the biggest asshole in South Korea. 

I promise to treat you better from now on...I'm so sorry..

Regret fills his heart, thinking about all the times he had been so nasty towards Baekhyun. The  younger was right, he had nothing to do with his breakup with Junmyeon. Hell, he probably had a lover too before they got married. 

"Goddamit!" Minseok shouts, gripping his hair tightly. All those things he had said, the barely concealed pain his younger husband had in his eyes, the quiet sobs as he left Baekhyun's room came crashing down on him like a freight train, making him feel all the more worse. 

It seems like hours had passed since they took away his husband, even longer before the doctor arrived, his expression neutral. 

"Mr. Kim is doing fine. It was just a scare, too much stress on him and the baby. You may go see him, but from now until the end of the pregnancy, Mr. Kim is on bedrest. This means he can't get out of bed for long, he cannot be stressed, or he will lose the baby." The doctor says, his face softening at the sigh of relief Minseok releases. 

The latter nods. "Can I go see him?" He asks. The doctor nods, but places a hand on Minseok's chest before he could move. "Remember, don't stress him out. He's sleeping right now, but he could be discharged tomorrow morning after we get more tests done." The doctor says. 

Minseok nods, and the doctor leads him to Baekhyun's room. Once there, he sees his husband sleeping soundly. Minseok sighs softly and walks to the chair next to the bed.

He takes Baekhyun's hand in his own, and replays the nights events.

_ Fuck you Minseok! When will you see me as more?! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE AND CARE FOR ME LIKE OTHER HUSBANDS DO FOR THEIR LOVERS?!  _

_ "Fuck you Minseok! When will you see me as more?! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE AND CARE FOR ME LIKE OTHER HUSBANDS DO FOR THEIR LOVERS?!" Baekhyun screams, panting and hiccuping slightly to hold back his cries.  _

_ "You know why." Minseok spits back, standing toe to toe with Baekhyun.  _

_ "IT WASN'T MY FUCKING FAULT THIS HAPPENED YOU DICK! IF SOMEONE IS TO BLAME IT'S OUR PARENTS!" Baekhyun shoves Minseok away from him, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "But if you are too stupid to notice, I don't mind! I fell in love with you, with the idea of us having the perfect life, the perfect family, but nope. You fell in love with another man knowing you were already engaged. You want a divorce? Fine. Send the damn papers to my hotel room." Baekhyun says, turning on his heel.  _

_ He could see the pain, the heart break in Baekhyun's eyes as he said those words. He sighed resting his head against the bed. "I really messed you up didn't I Baek..I'm sorry.." He says, closing his eyes.  _

__

It's close to 5:00 AM when Baekhyun wakes up, his hand too warm. He looks around groggily, the white room completely messing him up. 

Where am I?  He wonders, before catching the figure slumped over in the chair. He recognizes the black coiffed hair, and stiffens, remembering the event that happened the night before. 

He tries to tug his sweaty hand from Minseok's. The one thing he never knew about the elder, was that he was a light sleeper, and an early bird. 

With a few simple tugs, Minseok wakes up. He locks eyes with Baekhyun, before jumping up and wrapping his arms gingerly around the younger male. "You're up." He says in relief. 

Baekhyun sits there in confusion. What was happening? Minseok was never concerned before, had never hugged him. Had never showed him affection. 

Minseok pulls away, patting his messy hair down. 

"Our baby is okay..you're put on bed-rest for the duration of the pregnancy." Minseok says, sitting back down. 

"Peanut's okay?" Baekhyun says, his hands cupping his stomach. Relief filled his body up. His baby was okay.  Minseok nods, threading his fingers with Baekhyun's. 

"I'm really sorry Baekhyun..I know I haven't been the most pleasant person to be around for the last 9 months..but I promise to change..what went down last night, and what you said, really made me look at what I was doing to you." Minseok says, bringing Baekhyun's hand to his mouth. "I can't promise to not hurt you, we'll have our fights..but I will try." 

At this point Baekhyun is almost in tears. 

"That's all I have ever wanted Minseok.." He says. "I wanna say that you have a long way's to go, for me to forgive you..I mean, I was getting ready to let you go, let you be happy with Junmyeon, but...I already did.." Baekhyun murmurs, sniffling a bit.

Minseok sighs softly. "That would have been..disastrous. Junmyeon found another guy. Director Jung's eldest son, Yunho has stolen his heart...and I can't really leave you to raise our baby alone now can I? By the way...why haven't you told me about this?" Minseok says, placing his free hand on top of Baekhyun's stomach.

Baekhyun shifts uncomfortably. 

" I..liked  it when you spent the time with me...I liked the attention, even if it was for 30 minutes...you never really paid me attention other than to insult me or have sex with me..it was the only way to get your attention." Baekhyun says, eyes focused on the rubbing motion on his stomach.

Minseok's hand freezes before he gently squeezes Baekhyun's hand, apologetic. 

"I really messed up, didn't I?" Minseok says, sighing softly. "Things..are going to be different from now on...I promise to take care of you and our baby." 

Baekhyun hiccups and nods. 

Minseok leans up, and kisses Baekhyun softly. The younger's eyes widen, before slowly closing. That was their first ever real kiss. The wedding kiss didn't count, as it was less passion and more of a show. There were the lust-filled kisses when they were having sex, but never loving or passionate. 

Baekhyun leans up, whining when Minseok pulls away. The elder chuckles. "Later, I promise." He says, kissing his forehead, before sitting down.

~*~

Baekhyun clutches at Minseok's hand, the anticipation of meeting their babies, yes babies, was getting higher and higher. 

"Okay, Mr. Kim you're going to feel some tugging and pulling. It's completely normal." The doctor says. Baekhyun simply hums, smiling up at Minseok. 

"It's really happening, our babies are going to be born soon." He says. Minseok smiles and leans down to press a kiss to Baekhyun's lips. He presses his face close to Baekhyun's, and they both wait. 

The first time they hear their first baby cry, tears fill their eyes. 

"It's a boy." A nurse says to Baekhyun with a gentle smile. "Congratulations." She says. "He's got a healthy set of lungs." She says as their little boy continues to cry. 

They bring the bundled baby to Baekhyun, who kisses his forehead. "Hello little Minho." He says tearfully. "He weighs a 6 lbs, 2 oz." The nurse says. "We're going to go do some tests on him, we should be done by the time your other little one is born." She says reassuringly. "But I'm pretty sure he's a healthy baby." She says, walking out of the operating room with their so n. 

Minseok squeezes Baekhyun's hand and kisses his forehead.

5 minutes go by, when they hear a second cry, slightly shriller than Minho's. Baekhyun blinks rapidly. Their second baby is here. 

"A baby girl~" Another nurse  coo s , drying and wrapping their little girl in a blanket, before bringing her to get weighed.

"Min Ah." Minseok says, walking up to the basin. (I'm not too sure what it's called). He studies his daughter, before smiling widely. 

"5 lbs, 8 oz." The nurse says, as the first one returns with their son. 

"There were little to no problems, so you can bring him home within a few days." She says, smiling.  The second nurse takes Min Ah away to do tests on her, while the first hands Minseok their son. "Congratulations." She says, smiling at the new parents before going to aid the doctor.

Baekhyun smiles at Minseok, who is smiling down at Minho. "He looks like you baby." Baekhyun says, smiling. "I guess I'm going to have to try and keep all the girls away from him." He says with a chuckle. 

Minseok smiles and leans down to kiss Baekhyun's forehead. "Thank you." He says, and Baekhyun looks at him in confusion.

"For what?" He asks.

"For giving me the most beautiful children..for loving me despite what I was doing to you...for everything." Minseok says, smiling down at Baekhyun. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Kim Baekhyun." He murmurs, holding Minho closer to him.

After what seems like forever, they have finally wheeled Baekhyun back to his room. "No strenuous activities, that means no picking the babies up for a while, and no sex." The doctor informs Minseok, who blushes slightly. The doctor chuckles, and pats him on the back. "Congratulations once again, Mr. Kim." He says before walking off. 

They had informed them that Min Ah needs to stay a bit longer than Minho. "Slightly underdeveloped lungs, but other than that, absolutely nothing wrong with your daughter." The nurse had explained just as they finished stitching Baekhyun up.

"How much longer?" Baekhyun asks.

"Maybe a week." The nurse replies reassuringly. 

Baekhyun sighs softly as he leans against the pillows propping him up. He hasn't lifted a finger, but he feels totally exhausted. Minseok smiles softly, and pushes his bangs back. 

"Get some sleep baby." He says, leaning down to press his lips against Baekhyun's gently. "We'll be here when you wake up." He points to Minho, who's laying in a crib not too far from the younger males bed. Baekhyun hums softly, and nods, closing his eyes.

"Love you." He mumbles before passing out completely. Minseok grins and tucks him in. 

"Love you too." Minseok murmurs, sitting down and leaning back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...I haven't smut in a lot time. T^T


End file.
